Корусант
}} |сектор=Сектор Корусант Испытание джедаев |система=Система Корусант |солнца=1:Корусант-Прайм |позиция= |луны=Четыре естественных спутника: : * Центакс-1 * Центакс-2 * Центакс-3 * Гесперидиум (разрушен, стал астероидным полем, названным ''Кольца Корусанта) Множество искусственных спутников: * Обитаемые сферы * Зеркальные станции |коорд= |xyz=0,0,0 |маршруты= |дистанция= 10.000 Световых лет |длительностьдня= 24 стандартных часа |длительностьгода=368 местных дней |скрытьф= |класс= землеподобная |диаметр=12,240 км |атмосфера=78,08 % Азот (N2) 20,95 % Кислород (O2) 0,93 % Аргон (Ar) 0,039 % Углекислый газ (СO2) |климат=умеренный и контролируемый |гравитация=Стандартная (примерно 9.81 м/с2) |местность=*Городской ландшафт * Горы |вода= |интерес=*500 Республика * Галактический музей * Галактический Оперный театр * Голографический зоопарк вымерших животных * Императорский дворец * Храм джедаев * Горы Манараи * Здание сената * Корусантский университет * Западное море * Рабочие районы |флора= |фауна= |виды=*Таунги * возможно Люди |другиевиды=все другие виды |язык=Основной галактический язык |правительство=*Муниципальная власть города (c 25.053 ДБЯ—27 ПБЯ) ** Вооруженная диктатура (19 ДБЯ—6 ПБЯ) * Диктатура вонгов (27 ПБЯ—29 ПБЯ) * Власть Галактического города (29 ПБЯ—) |население=*Официальная перепись: 1 триллион жителей * 78 % — Люди * 22 % — другие расы |название местных=Корусанти |города=Галактический город (Имперский город, Ново-Республиканский город, Юужань’тар) |импорт=*Продукты питания * Медикаменты |экспорт=Культура |принадлежность= }} 'Корусант''' ( kɔɹəsɑnt) , так же известный как Центр Империи или Королева Ядра — сверкающая планета, расположенная в сердце галактики, Корусант тысячелетиями был политическим центром Галактики, где принимались самые важные решения, затрагивающие жизни триллионов. С зари межзвездной истории за одним единственным словом «Корусант» скрывалось бесспорное средоточие власти, силы, законности, истории и культуры. В различные времена планета была столицей государств галактического масштаба: Галактической Республики, Галактической Империи, Новой Республики, центром оккупации юужань-вонгов и Галактического Союза. Большое количество торговых маршрутов Галактики: Перлемианский торговый маршрут, Кореллианский путь, Метеллосский торговый маршрут, Коросский магистральный путь и Коридор Лейзере — проходят через Корусант, делая его самым богатым миром в Галактике. Неудивительно, что планету, лежащую в стороне от географического центра галактики, стали считать центром с нулевыми координатами (0,0,0). В течение правления Галактической Республики планета-город была известна как Галактический город (Galactic City) или Республиканский Город (Republic City), во времена Галактической Империи — как Имперский Город (Imperial City) или Корусант-Сити (Coruscant City), во время Новой Республики — как Ново-Республиканский город (New Republic City), а в течение вторжения юужань-вонгов — Юужань’тар (Yuuzhan’tar). Описание Свое название «Корусант» планета получила из-за постоянной игры света на поверхности при взгляде из космоса, слегка приглушенного облачной дымкой планетной атмосферы, напоминающего сияние драгоценных камней коруса, добывающихся на Явине. Величественный силуэт Корусанта является весомым символом власти и могущества, сосредоточенного в этой планете-городе. За всю долгую галактическую историю Корусанта тысячами поколений поверхность планеты была превращена в сплошной городской пейзаж. Если смотреть поверх облаков, Корусант кажется спокойным и тихим, виднеются лишь верхушки самых высоких зданий, взмывающих в атмосферу на высоту до 6 километров. Но под облаками на самом деле скрывается галактическая столица — густонаселенный многоуровневый мегаполис, напоминающий гравированный металлический шар. Гигантские строения за многие годы развития промышленности и высоких технологий покрыли каждый квадратный метр поверхности, похоронив под собой любые природные ландшафты, включая горы и ныне высохшие моря и океаны, но остатки различных чудес природы сохранились. Гладкие транспаристиловые постройки вырастают рядом с более старыми дюракритовыми конструкциями, новые здания строятся поверх старых, а фундаменты, некоторые из которых весят миллиарды тонн, уходят глубоко в кору планеты. Несмотря на современный вид, многие корусантские постройки насчитывают века. Дроиды-ремонтники приводят в порядок отдельные этажи, но тут же рядом царит разруха и запустение. В этом фepрокритовом лабиринте, где найти путь к посадочной площадке — задача не для слабонервных, на сотнях этажей обитают миллиарды жителей, в среднем от ста миллиардов до более чем одного триллиона в зависимости от эпохи. Общее население Корусанта со всеми его припланетными жилыми станциями и подземными городами составляет 1 триллион 250 миллиардов жителей. Верхние уровни thumb|200px|Здания Верхнего уровня Верхние здания и этажи занимают в основном под правительственные и другие учреждения, а также пентхаусы, принадлежащие богатой элите. Располагающиеся на верхних уровнях Корусанта наиболее состоятельные жители дышат предпочитаемым ими газом самого высокого качества очистки. Населяемые ими здания регулярно сканируются на наличие вредных примесей, а все проблемы решаются командами дроидов контроля качества. Внутри самых высоких зданий огромная разница температур и давления между нижними и верхними этажами создает необычные и непредсказуемые микроклиматические условия. Нижние уровни Глубоко внизу, на сотни этажей под шпилями небоскребов, как огромный каньон, простирается та часть Корусанта, куда никогда не заглядывает солнце, так называемый мрачный Нижний город. Здесь царит искусственное освещение, а солнечный свет последний раз видели приблизительно в 95 000 ДБЯ. Нижние уровни являются местом обитания бедных слоев населения, столь многочисленного, что могло бы до отказа заполнить не один звездный сектор. Наполненные гулом машин, которые обслуживают высшие слои общества, улицы нижнего города так и кишат грабителями и разбойниками. На нижних уровнях существуют также и представители фауны. Ходят слухи, что это животные, сбежавшие из городских зоопарков и даже мутировавшие от каких-либо болезней люди. Из-за перенаселенности охрана Корусанта просто не в состоянии защитить всех его обитателей. Так что те, кто живет в трущобах, ежедневно рискуют стать жертвой разбойников, вымогателей и грабителей. Громадные кварталы увеселительных заведений галактической столицы привлекают несметное число чужеземцев, которые стремятся в ночные клубы, игорные дома, бары и дворцы наслаждений. Эти районы иногда залиты светом и полны нарядной публики, а иногда внезапно погружаются во тьму и тишину, замирая в страхе. На таких улицах за каждым углом таится опасность, а праздного гуляку не отличить от вора, убийцы или торговца наркотическими пряностями. Основание 650px|thumb|left|Панорама Корусанта Обитатели грязных лабиринтов тоннелей и коридоров, лежащих в основании массивных зданий, влачат жалкое существование, вдыхая едва пригодную для дыхания смесь газообразных отходов. Многие постоянные посетители Корусанта предпочитают возить с собой собственные запасы воздуха, чтобы продлить свое пребывание в городе. На этих забытых уровнях, оставленных мутантам и мусорщикам, типа мифических людоедов Ктон, была грязь и преступность — царство тьмы и запустения. Около ядра планеты располагалось множество массивных энергетических ретрансляционных станций. Воздушное движение 250px|thumb|left|Корусант во время [[Войны клонов|Войн клонов]] Воздушное движение над Корусантом представляет собой непрекращающиеся плотные потоки несметного числа транспорта, теряющиеся среди небоскребов и уходящие далеко за горизонт — от небольших частных аэроспидеров до аэробусов и крупных грузовых судов. Движение на большинстве трасс регулируется автоматически (трассы с автоматической навигацией), и каждый транспорт перемещается по заранее запрограммированному маршруту, чтобы свести к минимуму риск столкновений. Чем выше расположена трасса, тем быстрее на ней движение и тем большие расстояния по ней можно преодолеть. На нижних уровнях движение более беспорядочно: там сражаются за места мусоровозы, микрофургоны и частные перевозчики. Перемещаться между воздушными трассами можно по гигантским спиральным развязкам, движение на которых организовано вверх, вниз или в обоих направлениях. Пилоты туристических авиакомпаний запрашивают огромные суммы с зевак, предлагая им отправиться в захватывающую прогулку над поверхностью планеты. Даже глубокой ночью Корусант изобилует блестящими огнями и реками движения. Шумный мегалополис никогда не спит. В результате многих лет перенаселенности все естественные водные источники были осушены, а вода из них запасена в обширных пещерах под городом. Единственным водным объектом осталось искусственное Западное Море с множеством искусственно созданных плавучих островов, используемых туристами для отдыха. Но запасенной воды не хватало на то, чтобы прокормить и напоить такое множество жителей, поэтому архитекторы Корусанта разработали разветвленную экосистему по всей поверхности планеты: тепловые станции растапливают полярный лед и распределяют воду по всему городу через сложную систему труб. Одна из немногих частей естественного ландшафта Корусанта, которые остались в первозданном виде, — Горы Манараи, двойной пик, возле основания которого находился императорский дворец. В горах находились несколько воздушных ресторанов и площадь Монументов. Именно здесь у подножия был спрятан звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» «Лусанкия». Во время нападения юужань-вонгов на Корусант горы Манараи были разрушены. Галактический Город разделен на несколько тысяч квадратов, которые, в свою очередь, подразделяются на пронумерованные сектора. На официальных картах используется именно такая система обозначений, однако жители Корусанта предпочитают неформальные общепризнанные названия, так как многие области являлись только сенаторскими, правительственными, финансовыми (включая банковские зоны), коммерческими и жилыми. Например, сектор H-46 также называли Сах’к Городок (Sah’c Town) по имени семьи, которая владела большей его частью. Большие области планеты выделялись под индустриальную или производственную промышленность. Наибольшая из них, известная в обиходе как «Заводы» (The Works), производила части космических кораблей, дроидов и строительные материалы с удивительной скоростью в течении сотен лет, но поскольку строительство в космосе стало более эффективным, область пришла в упадок. Этот сектор получил репутацию центра высокой преступной деятельности, и многие жители уехали оттуда. Другой областью Корусанта был КоКо-Таун (CoCo Town) (сокращение от «коллективная коммерция»), где совместно жили и работали представители различных рас. Часть площади около здания Сената называли Коммунальной Колонной (Column Commons), потому что здесь размещалось большинство корпораций средств массовой информации и ГолоСеть. Корусант движется по далекой орбите относительно звезды системы Корусант Прайм, в пределах от 207 до 251 миллиона км, из-за чего климатические условия планеты были не подходящими для людей. В результате этого в теплых широтах были установлены орбитальные зеркала, которые перефокусируют и распределяют звездную энергию по поверхности. В Битве за Корусант во время Войны клонов некоторые из этих зеркал, вероятно, были уничтожены. Бесчисленные годы цивилизации несмываемо изменили экологию Корусанта, для которого, как и для подобных миров, существовал целый ряд проблем: утилизация многомиллионных тонн отходов, невообразимое количество углекислого газа и высокоэнергетические выбросы, которые производились триллионным населением каждый день. Для предотвращения разрушения атмосферы в ее верхних слоях были размещены тысячи реактивных регенераторов. Первый комплекс этих регенераторов, развитых Галактической Республикой, был известен как Проект Восстановления Атмосферы Корусанта (Coruscant Atmospheric Reclamation Project). Для борьбы с мусором почти всё на планете, от упаковок и одежды до машин, было годно для повторного использования, а то, что не годно, прессовалось в блоки и в контейнерах с помощью репульсорных пушек выбрасывалось в космос по направлению к солнцу системы. Тем не менее в остальном мире живая природа, как родная, так и завезенная, процветала. Летучие мыши-ястребы и гранитные слизняки обитают в городских джунглях, а глубины Корусанта заполнены пугающими существами, живущими в отсутствии солнечного света. Фауна: бронекрыса, оводы, трубопроводный червь, корусантский людоед, дианоги, дюракритовый слизняк, дюракритовый червь, плавающая блоха, мусорный червь, гартро, глоуфли, гранитный слизняк, решетчатая жаба, летучая мышь-ястреб, крысомутант, мусорная мышь, коллекторная змея, темный моллюск, паук, спиральный сокол, каменный клещ, стратт, транткилл. За основу галактического стандарта времяисчисления было принято время, за которое Корусант вращается вокруг своей оси и вокруг своего светила, а именно сутки, состоящие из 24 часов и года состоящего из 368 дней. История Дореспубликанское время thumb|left|200px|Последняя битва таунгов Как полагают многие, Корусант изначально был колыбелью человечества. Тысячелетия назад, Архитекторы, возможно, переправили человеческую расу с Корусанта на Кореллию для заселения. В древние времена, приблизительно в 200000 ДБЯ, доисторические гуманоиды-таунги и батальоны желлов вели войну за контроль красивым миром. Через сто тысяч лет Корусант был оценён Колами как «примитивное разочарование» несмотря на металлический охват планеты Галактическим Городом. Корусант один из многих миров, завоеванный ракатанской Бесконечной Империей, которая использовала рабов для постройки своего супероружия— Звёздной Кузницы примерно 30000 ДБЯ. При доминировании ракатанцев, колонизационные попытки людей были ограничены полётами «спящих» кораблей, которые закончились на Альдераане, Скоплении Тион, Сеуле 5, Куате, Алкасане, Аксаме, Анаксисе, Атризии, Метеллосе, Корулаге и множестве других миров. В конечном счёте раса ракатанцев погибла от повальной чумы, приведшей к революции рабов на Корусанте и многих других завоеванных мирах. В течение следующих двух столетий Корусант был связан гиперпространственными путями с другими Центральными Мирами, включая Кореллию и Дуро. Это было время, когда правительство Корусанта мирно поглощало близлежащую Империю Азура (Голубую Империю). В течение этих ранних лет предреспублики, языки Корусанта и его соседей смешивались, образуя будущий Галактический язык. Ранняя Республика В 25053 ДБЯ люди-кореллианцы и дуросы изобрели гипердвигатель, позволивший Корусанту стать столицей галактического союза — Галактической Республики. Планета оставалась столицей Республики в течение двадцати пяти тысяч лет. Вскоре после формирования Республики был нанесен на карту Перлемианский торговый маршрут, связавший Корусант с Оссусом и приведший в Республику рыцарей-джедаев. В следующем тысячелетии на карту был нанесен Кореллианский путь, связавший Корусант с Кореллией и далее. В 12000 ДБЯ на планете был построен известный Галактический музей. С самого начала Корусант как столица Республики был главной целью многих конфликтов. Самая ранняя среди них была Тионесская война между Благородным союзом Десевро и Тиона в 24000 ДБЯ, во время которой Корусант был засыпан вакуумными бомбами Тионизийцев. Другие ранние сражения включают Алкасанский конфликт, Дуинуогвуинский Раздор, Великую Гиперпространственную войну, Третью великая ересь, Революцию дроидов, Великую войну ситхов и Великую Галактическую войну. После опустошения Оссуса, Совет джедаев переселился в Храм джедаев на Корусанте, куда с Оссуса были перевезены многие реликвии Джедаев. В 3996 ДБЯ, было построено Здание Сената, заменившее предыдущее место собраний. Внешность этой массивной структуры пережила преобразование планеты в новый Юужань'тар. Великая галактическая война Спустя несколько веков после предполагаемого уничтожения первоначальной Империи выжившие ситхи вернулись из Неизвестных Регионов и развязали полномасштабную войну с Республикой. Разорение Корусанта Через несколько десятилетий борьбы экономические и военные ресурсы Республики почти иссякли, в то время как Империя только укрепила своё положение. В таких условиях верхом неожиданности для всей галактики оказалось выдвинутое ситхами предложение заключить мир. Всё ещё опасаясь тайных мотивов противника, Галактический Сенат Республики согласился на столь необходимую отсрочку. Тем не менее, их подозрения были верны: ситхи не собирались разрешить конфликт мирным путём. Пока республиканская и имперская делегации созывались на Альдераан для мирных переговоров, лояльная к Империи мандалорская наёмница Шей Визла прилетела на столицу Республики Корусант и деактивировала планетарный щит. Это позволило лорду ситхов Дарту Малгусу с пятьюдесятью воинами-ситхами вторгнуться в Храм джедаев и взять здание в осаду. Ситхи и защитники храма, которых возглавил мастер-джедай Вен Зеллоу, вступили в жестокую битву, но захватчики одержали победу. После этого флот ситхских кораблей под командованием Дарта Анграла начал бомбардировку города и высадку своих войск на поверхность. Выжившие джедаи и республиканские солдаты пытались отстоять столицу, но потерпели поражение. К тому времени, как битва закончилась, Храм джедаев превратился в руины, а шесть членов Высшего совета джедаев и Верховный Канцлер Республики были убиты. Вся связь с Корусантом была прервана, так что галактике оставалось только гадать о том, какая резня происходит на поверхности столичного мира. За два дня Империя взяла в блокаду и заняла Корусант, правя им по законам военного времени. Коренному населению запрещалось покидать планету; передвижение также было ограниченным. Дарт Анграл стал временным губернатором Корусанта, а Дарт Малгус следил за безопасностью. В этот период ситхи разграбили мир, казнили республиканских сенаторов и похитили множество местных. На второй день оккупации джедай-отступник Арин Лениир выследила Малгуса, который был виновен в уничтожении Храма джедаев. В процессе её охоты в системе безопасности ситхов обнаружилось множество брешей, но Империя смогла удержать Корусант в своей власти. Согласно подсчётам обеих сторон, число погибших могло достигнуть ста тысяч. над Галактик-Сити]] Получив в своё распоряжение Корусант, Империя смогла повернуть ход мирных переговоров в свою сторону. После двухдневной оккупации Галактик-Сити республиканская делегация подписала крайне спорное Корусантское соглашение. Хотя оно положило конец Великой галактической войне и вернуло столицу прежним хозяевам, высокие требования, выдвинутые Империей, значительно ослабили Республику и в конце концов привели к Холодной войне. Реконструкция Корусанта заняла несколько лет; всё это время жители бедных районов были вынуждены бороться за выживание в руинах, оставленных ситхами. Нижние уровни захватили банды, игнорировавшие республиканское правительство, хотя его штаб-квартира и находилась на той же планете. Холодная война Поздняя Республика thumb|left|182px|Вид из космоса В 23 ДБЯ, где-то в конце Сепаратистского кризиса, Конфедерация независимых систем стала становиться существенной угрозой Республике, заставив несколько систем выйти из нее, включая Андо и Сай Мирта, что закончилось массовым бегством аквалишей и СайМиртиан с Корусанта. Пока Падме Амидала была на Корусанте, произошло несколько попыток ее убийства, включая ту, в которой был уничтожен ее личный звездолет и убиты несколько ее служанок. Джедаям Энакину Скайуокеру и Оби-Вану Кеноби было поручено защитить ее. Они сумели помешать попытке охотника за головами Зам Веселл убить Падме в ее личных апартаментах, закончившейся преследованием аэроспидера Веселл через весь Корусант и ее поимкой в Клубе «Чужеземец» на нижних уровнях. Джедаи поймали Зам, но она была убита таинственной фигурой в броне, приведшей Оби-Вана на Камино. thumb|Вид на Храм джедаев Начало и продолжение межгалактического конфликта Войны клонов сопровождалось на Корусанте частыми террористическими актами Сепаратистов и убийствами ведущих фигур Республики. Захват в заложники Сенатора Мины Тиллс террористами Коруннаи в 22 ДБЯ являлось прикрытием попытки повернуть Корпоративный сектор против Республики. В 21 ДБЯ прошла целая волна происшествий, включающая Восстание на Корусанте и убийства Финиса Валорума и сенатора Виенто. Все эти события побудили правительство Республики осуществить многочисленные реформы, направленные на усиления безопасности. Так на огромных участках городского пейзажа были возведены защитные укрепления, а группы солдат клонов стали обычным зрелищем на улицах. Было основано общество КОМПОЗР, проводившее патриотические парады местных СА Групп во главе с Неневантом Тионом. КОМПОЗР оказал давление на Таннон Праджи, чтобы выслать из столицы все расы, чьи миры присоединились к Конфедерации. Главой планетарной защиты Корусанта был назначен вице-адмирал Терриналд Скрид. Тем не менее, в 19 ДБЯ Конфедерация Независимых Систем, несмотря на растущий флот Республики, преуспела в попытке проникновения на Корусант. Используя секретные гиперпространственые маршруты через Глубокое Ядро, полученные у Дарта Сидиуса, сепаратистский флот под командованием генерала Гривуса совершил набег на столицу Республики. thumb|left|150px|Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби участвуют в Битве над Корусантом Пока Сепаратистский военный флот вел бой с военным флотом Республики на орбите, армия боевых дроидов высадилась в Галактическом городе. Вторжение отвлекло Республиканскую армию от защиты верховного канцлера, что позволило генералу Гривусу и его команде Магнастражей захватить Палпатина. Однако прибывшие из Внешнего Кольца Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби смогли спасти Палпатина с флагманского судна сепаратистов «Незримая длань». Битва за Корусант, в конечном счете, закончилась в пользу Республики, и армада сепаратистов была вынуждена отступить. Битва испугала большую часть населения, а целые городские кварталы были разрушены орбитальными бомбардировками, падающими горящими звездолетами и наземными боями. Незадолго до окончания Войны клонов Корусант был преобразован в Имперский Центр после провозглашения Канцлером Палпатином Нового порядка, реорганизовавшего Галактическую Республику в Галактическую Империю. Галактическая Империя Во время господства Императора Палпатина официальным названием Корусанта был Имперский Центр или иногда просто Центр. Не смотря на это, большинство жителей Империи продолжали называть планету-город ее старым названием. Имперские агенты работали неустанно, чтобы стереть любые напоминания о Старой Республике. Галактический Сенат был расформирован, Дворец Республики был восстановлен и переименован в Императорский дворец— массивное пирамидальное здание, самое большое на Корусанте. Другие ранее известные постройки Галактической Республики, типа Галактического Сената и Храма Джедаев, были или разрушены или заменены более новыми зданиями. Так как галактическая политика была сконцентрирована в руках Людей, нечеловеческие расы были вынуждены обитать в особых районах ,обнесенных стенами (этнические гетто), Имперского Города, под названием «Невисек» (Invisec). Те из нелюдей, кто намеренно или случайно попадали в другие районы, жестоко наказывались. Корусант по распоряжению Палпатина стал единственной планетой в Галактике, где студенты могли изучать политические науки. Причин было две: первая— надежда, что будущие политические деятели и технократы Галактики, примут ценности и правление Нового порядка; вторая— то, что наиболее способные и особо деятельные, могли быть использованы (добровольно или силой) в процессе управления Империей. Придя к власти, Император Палпатин начал претворение в жизнь своих собственных проектов, одним из которых была установка тысяч систем наблюдения всюду по Городу. Так же на всем протяжении Корусанта были размещены массивные генераторы энергетического щита, и там, где их поля пересекались, имели место мощные шторма, отчего планета напоминала душевное состояние многих жителей, поскольку их душило железное правление Палпатина. Несмотря на такие широкие преобразования в политике и инфраструктуре, теневая сторона, к борьбе с которой призывал Палпатин, оставалась в большей степени неизменной. Планета была домом самого наибольшего преступного синдиката в галактике— Черного Солнца и его главы принца Ксизора. По распоряжению Императора Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» «Лусанкия» был захоронен у подножия Гор Манараи. Позже этот массивный линейный корабль использовался директором Имперского Бюро Расследований Исанн Айсард как тюрьма. Восстание 250px|left|thumb|После Битвы у Эндора После смерти Палпатина в Битве при Эндоре в 4 ПБЯ, на Корусанте произошло восстание. Во время этого восстания миллиарды жителей планеты вышли из «нечеловеческих» секторов. На улицах происходили постоянные атаки на Имперские патрули, статуи Палпатина были разрушены, да и другие символы Империи были осквернены. Посреди празднования и беспорядков, Имперские власти приказали провести массивное подавление сопротивления непослушных элементов населения и дали полную власть местной военной силе, чтобы закончить восстание и навести порядок. Военное возмездие было ужасающим, и списки убитых постоянно пополнялись. Империя повергла мятежников и вернула народные массы под контроль. Управление имперским центром принял Великий визирь Сейт Пестаж. К его сожалению против него была тут же организована оппозиция прежними советниками Палпатина, которые сформировали Правящие Круги. Исанн Айсард была нейтральным посредником между двумя фракциями. Однако Айсард сама имела тайные планы на трон, ведя политику против обоих ничего не подозревающих сторон, пока не стало слишком поздно. В 5 ПБЯ она, наконец фактически возглавила Галактическую Империю, но и у нее были враги, которые угрожали ее господству— конкурирующие военачальники и расширяющаяся Новая Республика. thumb|Вид на Корусант из космоса. После поражения Империи в Битве при Эндоре, Альянс повстанцев, теперь Новая Республика, поставила перед собой главную задачу— захват Корусанта. В 6 ПБЯ Новой Республикой был разработан хитрый план, согласно которого эскадрилья истребителей, известная как Разбойная эскадрилья под предводительством Веджа Антиллеса, должна была тайно проникнуть на Корусант и взорвать мощный генератор энергощита. Бродяги справились с поставленной задачей, что позволило флоту Новой Республике под командованием знаменитого адмирала Акбара войти в систему Корусанта и отбить галактическую столицу у войск Исанн Айсард, однако долгожданная победа была омрачена вспышкой эпидемии вируса «Крайтос». Новая Республика thumb|left|200px|Солдаты [[Новая Республика|Новой Республики устанавливают флаг над Корусантом]] Имперский Город был переименован в Ново-республиканский, а прежнее официальное название, Имперский Центр, было забыто. После побега Айсард с Корусанта на Тайферру, начала усиливаться раздробленность Империи, поскольку имперцы потеряли веру в своих лидеров, а оставшиеся в живых из Правящих кругов Империи, слабо обеспечивали и поддерживали центральное управление. В своем стремлении вернуть былую власть они поддержали гранд-адмирала Трауна как Верховного главнокомандующего. В 8 ПБЯ, Корусант был окружен флотом Хейпанских боевых драконов — первый случай за тысячелетия, когда замкнутое общество пошло на контакт с остальной частью галактики, с тех пор как Хейпский консорциум закрыл свои границы приблизительно в 3100 ДБЯ. В зале приема Хейпанские делегаты подарили Новой Республике много великолепных подарков, включая несколько захваченных Имперских звездных разрушителей. Заключительный подарок стал самым шокирующим из всех. Сын и наследник Хейпанской королевы-матери Айсолдер представился Консулу Лее Органе как ее потенциальный жених. Несмотря на понимание выгоды от этого брака, Лея все еще была привязана к Хану Соло. После приключений на Датомире и поражения имперского военачальника Зинджа от рук хейпанского флота, Хан Соло и Лея Органа поженились в Альдераанском консульстве на Корусанте. На свадьбу были приглашены сотни друзей и должностных лиц. В 9 ПБЯ, во время Кризиса Трауна, военный флот Империи под началом Трауна осадил галактическую столицу. Так как его силы были численно превзойдены Ново-Республиканскими оборонительными силами Корусанта, он использовал технологию маскировки, чтобы создать эффективное осадное оружие. Для этого Траун использовал 22 астероида, прикрепив к ним маскировочные устройства и разместив их на борту своего звездного разрушителя. Во время сражения Траун оставил астероиды на низкой орбите и отступил в гиперкосмос, создав невидимое астероидное поле вокруг галактической столицы. В результате, Новая Республика столкнулась с двумя главными проблемами: она не могла убрать энергетическое поле вокруг планеты из-за опасности падения астероидов на густо населенный город, а также блокировалось космическое движение около планеты из-за опасности столкновения. Корусант был парализован. После того, как Траун погиб в Битве при Билбринджи, астероидная блокада была снята, и Корусант снова был свободен. 650px|thumb|left|Улицы Корусанта Новая Республика успешно удерживала Корусант в течение трех лет, но затем в 10 ПБЯ клонированный Император Палпатин (воспользовавшись преимуществом недавних достижений гранд-адмирала Трауна) организовал нападение на Корусант и другие ключевые миры Новой Республики. Это заставило главу государства Мон Мотму рассмотреть план защиты галактической столицы. Однако этот план так и не был претворен в жизнь, так как объединенная Имперская армада начала бомбардировку Корусанта с орбиты, столь мощную, что даже энергощит не смог ее сдержать. Мон Мотма издала указ об общей эвакуации всего населения столицы. Таким образом, Империя снова получила свой Центр, а Новая Республика обратилась к партизанской борьбе. Однако, после того как Корусант был снова захвачен, Имперский Правящий Совет решил, что пришло время выбирать нового Галактического Императора. Различные адмиралы, генералы, моффы, инквизиторы, КОМПОНП и должностные лица Имперского бюро безопасности не сошлись во мнениях, и скоро среди Имперских партий на планете вспыхнул вооруженный конфликт (Имперская гражданская война). Во время конфликта Имперская столица изрядно пострадала. Космос вокруг Корусанта был замусорен обломками звездолетов, которые в течение многих лет находились около планеты. После того как Палпатин окончательно умер в 11 ПБЯ в Битве за Ондерон, планета перешла под власть Новой Республики, которая использовала строительных дроидов EVS для разбора развалин и создания новых небоскребов. Из-за прошедшей бойни большая часть населения покинула Корусант, оставив многие из квартир средних уровней города пустующими, хотя и пригодными для жилья. Более низкие и темные уровни остались нетронутыми программой реконструкции и стали местом сборищ различных преступных группировок. В 17 ПБЯ, после Кризиса Чёрного флота, Здание Сената, где Лея Органа Соло готовилась выступить с речью, было атаковано Бракиссом и Куэллером и сильно повреждено, требуя почти полной его реконструкции. В 19 ПБЯ, после подписания соглашения между главой Осколка Империи адмиралом флота Гиладом Пеллеоном и главой Новой Республики Понком Гаврисомом на «Химере», Мастер-джедай Люк Скайуокер и Мара Джейд сыграли на Корусанте свадьбу. Свадебную церемонию попыталась сорвать группа Имперских приверженцев, проникшие на место событий и нанявшие банду гонщиков на свупах. В 22 ПБЯ, Вторая Империя проникла в систему Корусанта, используя замаскированную Академию Теней, оставшуюся на орбите и невидимой для глаз вооруженных сил Новой Республики и Сил Планетарной Защиты Корусанта. Силы Второй Империи, состоящие из штурмового шаттла бывшего TIE пилота Корла и нескольких измененных TIE истребителей, пришвартовались к крейсеру Адамант и сбежали с ним в гиперпространство с ценным грузом гипердвигателей звездолетов. Вторая Империя также послала на Корусант трех Ночных сестер: Тамит Кай, Гаровин и Вилас, для проникновения на более низкие уровни и вербовки последователей. Те, у кого обнаружилась чувствительность к Силе, стали Темными Джедаями, в то время как другие стали TIE пилотами и штурмовиками. Однако Джедаи Падаваны Джайна, Джейсен Соло, Тенэль Ка и Лоубакка использовали несколько солнечных зеркал, чтобы сжечь системы маскировки Академии Теней, показав ее флоту Новой Республики. Но станция смогла сбежать и в этот раз. К счастью, Вторая Империя позже была побеждена в течение сражения на Явине IV. Юужань'тар Самым мрачным периодом для Корусанта являлся пик войны с Юужань-вонгами, когда вонги сокрушили оборону Республики тремя волнами атаки, и завоевала планету. Во время штурма, планета-город, заселенная тысячелетиями, была полностью опустошена. Во время сражения погибли миллиарды жизней, а городские огни Корусанта впервые погасли за многие тысячелетия. thumb|250px|Бомбардировка Корусанта юужань-вонгами. Многое из того, что делало Корусант уникальным, было уничтожено или изменено, для удовлетворения потребностей захватчиков. Императорский дворец был разрушен, когда глава государства Борск Фей'лия взорвал бомбу в своем офисе, горы Манараи, последняя нетронутая часть планеты, были превращены взрывом в гигантские кратеры, Западное Море, единственный открытый водоем планеты, был превращен в гигантский наследственный бассейн, Здание Сената стало местом нахождения Мирового Мозга, который отвечал за терроформацию планеты. Юужань-вонги назвали Корусант Юужань’таром, как напоминание о своем родном мире и главном божестве Юн-Юужань, а также терраформировали планету, чтобы уничтожить город и восстановить естественную экологию. Большой довин тягун подтянул планету ближе к звезде Корусанта, в результате чего климат на планете стал теплее, позволяя джунглям охватить город, в то время как реки заполнили каньоны, где когда-то прежде курсировали многочисленные аэроспидеры. Три меньших луны Корусанта были смещены со своих первоначальных орбит, в то время как его наибольшая луна была разрушена. Обломки луны и неисчисляемые тонны остатков мега-города, выброшенных на орбиту, превратились в широкий пояс астероидов вокруг планеты, известный как «Радужный Мост». Это поле вращалось вокруг Корусанта под углом 17 градусов. Населения планеты (не юужань-вонгов) было отправлено за пределы системы на больших судах, хотя в действительности на самых низких уровнях города остались жители, назвавшие «новый» Корусант некрополисом. thumb|left|220px|Корусант под игом Юужань-вонгов. Когда живая планета Зонама-Секот внезапно вошла в систему, она разрушила Радужный Мост, снова переместила оставшиеся луны и подтянула Корусант к его первоначальной орбите, вызвав вулканические извержения и землетрясения впервые через две тысячи лет. Внезапное появление планеты вынудило лидеров вооруженных сил юужань-вонгов прервать свое нападение на Мон-Каламари и вернуться к Центру, поскольку бесконечные шторма и экологические изменения угрожали уничтожить все проделанные преобразования. В конечном счете, юужань-вонги были вынуждены сдаться объединенным силам Зонама Секот и Галактического Альянса. В 29 ПБЯ Галактический Альянс и юужань-вонги подписали мирный договор, таким образом, закончив войну. Вслед за возвращением Корусанта, было оценено, что приблизительно 365 триллионов существ по всей галактике потеряли свои жизни в течение войны. Было решено, что Корусант будет восстановлен как столица Галактического альянса, вернувшись к своему первоначальному стилю метрополис, где возможно. Мировой Мозг все еще оставался в Здании Сената, так как не было никакого способа удалить его, не причинив вреда планете. Был построен Новый Храм джедаев. Также был посажен большой парк под названием Зеленое Единство, чтобы символизировать соглашение между юужань-вонгами и Галактическим Альянсом. Планета-город возрождалась. Новая Галактическая Империя В 130 ПБЯ контроль над Корусантом был вырван из рук Галактического Альянса после Ситско-имперской войны и находился теперь в руках возродившейся Империи во главе с Императором Роаном Фелом. Корусант еще раз стал Имперским миром. Однако это длилось не долго. Дарт Крайт восстал против Императора и захватил власть на Корусанте, став новым Императором. Обороноспособность Во время вторжения юужань-вонгов Корусант имел четыре защитных линии. Первой линией была серия минных полей. Они были дезактивированы во время Битвы за Корусант по воле Лэндо Калриссиана, потому что он полагал, что они принесут больше вреда, чем пользы, и были включены Калриссианом позже, когда атакующий флот вонгов оказался посреди этих полей. Второй линией был ряд Оборонительных Платформ Голан, большинство из которых было разрушено, когда вонги прорвались через первую линию. Третьей линией был массивный планетарный энергощит, управляемый с поверхности Корусанта. Вонги применили тактику судов-камикадзе, которые врезались в щит, вызвав его перегрузку и отключение. Четвертой и последней линией было множество турболазеров, установленных на крышах. Некоторые из них были автоматическими, другие управлялись стрелками или астромеханическими дроидами. Также имелась протонная бомба в офисе главы государства, которая была взорвана, когда воины вонгов заняли императорский дворец. Итог Как бы Корусант ни менялся и что бы с ним ни творилось, нет сомнений в том, что планета всегда играла ключевую роль в жизни всей галактики, а правитель Корусанта по сути был властелином. Корусант всегда был шумной и процветающей планетой, как это было во времена Старой Республики. За кулисами thumb|250px|Вид Корусанта из космоса (эскиз [[Ральф Маккуорри|Ральфа Маккуорри)]] Корусант впервые появился в Расширенной Вселенной в романе «Наследник Империи» Тимоти Зана в 1991 году. Корусант не появлялся на экранах до Специального выпуска «Возвращения джедая» (1997), а затем в трилогии-приквеле. Поэтому Корусант - один из немногих элементов Расширенной Вселенной, которые пробили дорогу в фильмы. Название «Корусант» происходит от латинского глагола coruscare , что значит мерцать, сверкать, искриться, блистать. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 1: Desperate Measures'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 3: First Encounter'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 4: The Dogs of War'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 5: End of an Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi'' audio *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Exalted'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Vindication'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Prophet Motive'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 39: Dueling Ambitions, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 46: Destroyer, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Part 3'' * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: War 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 3'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 5'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Vow of Justice'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' * * *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 1'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 2'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 3'' * *''The Monster'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 6: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 6'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 4'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *"End Game" *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 1'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 21: Twilight, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 22: Twilight, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''MidWorld'' *''A Mon Alone'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 32: Darkness, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 33: Darkness, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 34: Darkness, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 35: Darkness, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 38: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic 42: Rite of Passage, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Approaching Storm'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (video game)'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' * * * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' * * * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''League of Spies'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''In Triplicate'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Odds'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:04'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * * * *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * * * *''In His Image'' * * *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 2'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 3'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' * *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' * *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Vader's Quest 2'' *''Vader's Quest 3'' *''Vader's Quest 4'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Choices of One'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Boba Fett ½: Salvage'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars: Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * * *''Mission to Lianna'' *''Murder on the Executor'' * * * * * * *''Child of Light'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * * * * * *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' * * *The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' audio drama *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 3'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 1: The Rebel Opposition, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' * * * *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Day at the Races'' * * * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' * *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' * * *Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' * *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 4'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Judge's Call'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees 4'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 6'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Prisoner of the Floating World, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Prisoner of the Floating World, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 6'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 7'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 18'' }} Non-canon appearances *''LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' * *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' * *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' * *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' * * * }} Источники * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' soundtrack *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' reference book *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' * *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Star Wars Insider 93'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' * Legacy Era Campaign Guide *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side'' * }} Сноски Cсылки * Корусант на сайте jedicode.ru * Корусант на сайте jcouncil.ru * Корусант на сайте imperialbastion.ru * Корусант на сайте swclub.ru * Корусант на сайте swgalaxy.ru * Корусант на сайте tamarisc.sith.ru Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты системы Корусант Категория:Планеты Центральных Миров Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Республикой Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Империей Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Империей Крайта Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с джедаями Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с мандалорцами Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Империей Фела Категория:Экуменополисы Категория:Локации Корусанта Категория:Планеты Бесконечной Империи Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с юужань-вонгами